


Sharing is Caring (And nice to watch, too.)

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just all four of them being adorable really, M/M, Mostly Iwaoi and Matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at practice, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi find themselves falling asleep against each other while their boyfriends clean up a bit. When Oikawa and Hanamaki return, they find themselves awestruck by the sight, seeing their generally reserved lovers in such an adorable state. When prompted by sleepy words to join, it's not like Oikawa and Hanamaki have a choice. </p><p>Purely fluff, self indulgent fic that I had to write when I saw the tumblr post. Bless you, @queerbatnana on tumblr for thinking up this amazing thing. (':</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring (And nice to watch, too.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/gifts).



> Here it is, the adorable fanfiction that took me mere hours to write. And man, that's a good thing. I haven't had writing inspiration in soooo long. (RIP my multi-chapter fanfics on here. Eesh.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading. <3

Summer. A hot time of the year, where you could almost hear the hum of the heat vibrating across bodies and through the air. Summer also meant long practice, where the temperature of the air conditioner in the gym simply couldn’t compete with the heat outside. Needless to say, even the most ‘unbreakable’ people in Aoba Jousai found themselves exhausted. The practice felt like it went on for days, despite everyone having fun. Everyone pushed themselves hard, the wordless scare of ‘Shiratorizawa’ echoing through the air. No one wanted to slack, and especially not the third years. However, like said before, even the most unbreakable found themselves acting strangely because of the heat.

 

 

One of these people was Iwaizumi Hajime, who normally would never admit he was tired, let alone find himself wanting to sleep on the gym floor. Matsukawa Issei was the same way, now wiping at his forehead, mouth parted to let out soft gasps of exhaustion for the reps the team had just went through. As for the captain, Oikawa Tooru, he seemed to very loudly express his opinions, like normal. Hanamaki Takahiro was the same way as the captain, soft whines leaving his lips as tired limbs padded across the gym floor, sluggishly gathering his bag and his boyfriends, despite how much he complained. They wouldn’t admit it, but Oikawa and Hanamaki were a lot like each other at times. Both whining, both grabbing their boyfriend’s bag and letting the poor souls take a rest to get a drink despite their own exhaustion, and both instantly attaching themselves to their lover’s sides when they returned.

Oikawa was the first to strike, of course. With hazel eyes filled with exhaustion, the tall brunette would let out a childish whining sound, and despite the sweat sticking to his body, the male slung an arm around Iwaizumi, head instantly falling on top of the other males. “Iwa-Chan… I’m tired, carry me.” The captain loudly whined, gaining a grunt from his boyfriend.

“Oikawa, there’s no way I’m carrying you, dumbass. You weigh more than me, and I’m exhausted too.” Came the reply from the dark haired male, who had no choice but to lean into the touch of his sweaty lover, despite how much he would normally cringe. Iwaizumi was exhausted, he couldn’t deny that. Without another complaint, Iwaizumi let his head rest half against Oikawa’s shoulder, earning a strange tired sound of happiness from the brunette. Honestly, he was a pain… But Iwaizumi loved him anyways, and would continue to tiredly walk along with his boyfriend, hand gently gripping his sports bag, emerald eyes flickering over towards the other pair.

It was almost the same, scarily enough.

Hanamaki looked peaceful, arms wrapped tightly around Matsukawa’s waist, eyes half closed and filled with a sleep look. “Mattsunnnnn, I want a shower but I want to sleep… Do you think I would drown if I took a bath and slept?” Hanamaki sleepily slurred, lifting a hand momentarily from around Matsukawa to rub sleepily at his eyes.

Truly, Matsukawa just seemed amused. Raising a thick eyebrow, the male let out a sleepy chuckle, one arm slung around Hanamaki, mostly to keep him from falling over, and the other gripping both of their sports bags. “Yeah. You would drown, Taka.” Matsukawa replies with no effort at all, only snickering more at the soft shriek of worry from his boyfriend. Oops.

Smiling tiredly at this, turning the corner to where their normal separation point was, Iwaizumi lets out a yawn before turning to the other pair. “You two wanna crash at my place? My parents won’t be home until super late, so it’s not a bother at all.” Iwaizumi suggests, shifting an arm to wrap around Oikawa’s waist, earning a hum from the taller male.

Before Matsukawa could even speak, a loud whine came from the pinkish haired male, brown eyes fluttering over, body shifting slightly to gaze at Iwaizumi like he was a god or something. In all reality, maybe he was, saving them another ten minute walk or more. “Iwa-Chan,” Hanamaki gawked in awe, before sniggering at the nickname.

Oikawa wasn’t as amused, though. Now lifting his head to reveal brown locks already messy from the heat, the setter pouted stubbornly, instinctively pulling Iwaizumi closer to him. “I’m the only one that can call him ‘Iwa-Chan!’ Iwa-Chan, tell him!” Oikawa complained in a whine, only making Hanamaki sleepily giggle more.

“Jesus, you two are children. Though, Hanamaki is the cuter child. But, sure, Iwaizumi-Kun. Thanks,” Matsukawa replies before Iwaizumi can scold his lover, a coy smile on his lips. As per usual, the dark haired male was holding back some joke that ‘Mother Iwaizumi’ would surely scold him for.

Shooting a somewhat shy stare of endearment at Oikawa, Iwaizumi lets out a deep sigh. God. They were children, weren’t they? “No problem.” The ace says in a hum to the other male, before awkwardly beginning to practically drag Oikawa down the sidewalk, mentally thanking the gods that his house was only less than a minute walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the seemingly constantly whines from Hanamaki in this time, as well as Oikawa still pouting over the use of the nickname, the four made it to the house in record time, the door closing behind them in a deep echo, the dark house feeling like heaven with the air conditioner on full blast, cool air rushing through all parts of Iwaizumi’s home. To all of them, it was a familiar and nice setting. Obviously, Iwaizumi knew it best, Oikawa second, Matsukawa third, and Hanamaki last—but they all still loved it regardless. Iwaizumi’s family was well put, well organized, and strangely enough, the house always had a scent of vanilla and strawberries that Iwaizumi swore he didn’t know _where the hell_ it was coming from. The living room was the most appealing sight, and once all the exhausted volleyball players slipped off their gym shoes, slid on house slippers—and quite messily tossed down their gym bags on the floor—all of them practically gravitated towards the area.

Iwaizumi was the first to sink into the floor, back hitting the couch, frankly too lazy to even lay across it. Yawning loudly, the dark haired male let long legs stretch out from underneath him, emerald eyes falling shut without another thought, arms falling into his lap. Frankly, he didn’t even care that he was indeed going to nap without a bath or even getting out of his gym clothes.

Oikawa, despite how tired he was, found himself staring at Iwaizumi with a quirked eyebrow. “You aren’t going to even change or wash your face?” Oikawa inquired, shaking his head once Iwaizumi made a tiny hum of acknowledgement. Though, the setter couldn’t help but smile at his sleepy boyfriend, before beginning to walk towards the stairs. “I’m borrowing some of your clothes and using your bathroom, Iwa-Chan!” Yawning again, the brunette would jog up the stairs, rubbing at his eyes with a whine.

Hanamaki was the next to make any noise, hesitantly pulling himself from Matsukawa’s touch to tiredly raise an arm and point at the downstairs bathroom. “Mm. I agree with Oikawa for once. I’m going to clean up a bit too.” The light haired male said with a yawn, leaning up slightly to kiss his lover’s cheek gently, before padding in the opposite direction.

This left Matsukawa, who sadly enough, didn’t have much energy to clean up, let alone did the Iwaizumi’s have three bathrooms. Smiling from the kiss that was placed on his cheek, Matsukawa pads quietly into the living room where Iwaizumi was, before, with a yawn, slumping down on the floor next to him. “Mm. Hi.” Matsukawa murmurs awkwardly, a sleepy chuckle parting from his lips as eyes flicker towards the dark haired spiker, whose eyes were slowly opening.

 Iwaizumi found himself staring sleepily at Matsukawa, mentally debating. He wanted warmth… Though the cold air felt nice, it was a bit chilly for Iwaizumi’s tastes. And, without much filter with this amount of exhaustion, Iwaizumi found the mental argument over almost immediately as he pondered it. Scooting towards Matsukawa, Iwaizumi wrapped his tanned arms slowly around the male, gaining a slightly surprised look, before Iwaizumi nudged his head gently into the crook over the other’s neck. “Warm,” Iwaizumi slurred sleepily, breath hot against Matsukawa’s neck.

Matsukawa really didn’t have any complaints, but damn, he felt embarrassed for some reason. Iwaizumi had a point, though. The warmth was nice, despite both of them still being in their uniforms and skin sticky with dried sweat. Shuddering at the breath on his neck, Matsukawa shifted ever so slightly to wrap his arms back around Iwaizumi, hesitantly placing his head on top of Iwaizumi’s eyes feeling heavy.

Iwaizumi decided that his choice was not a mistake now, seeing as how nice it felt to have warmth against his skin and arms wrapped around him. However, Iwaizumi had to admit it would only be perfect if Oikawa joined. Oikawa… right… would he be jealous? Probably. However, with Matsukawa’s warmth enveloping him, and his eyes falling shut, he didn’t have much time to ponder this, letting sleep envelope him as his body relaxed into the other males. Matsukawa was the same, once again, arms wrapped loosely around Iwaizumi as he let himself fall into a deep sleep, oblivious to the fact that Hanamaki and Oikawa would surely be done cleaning up soon.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, Hanamaki was the first done cleaning up. With a cleanly washed face and an armful of Iwaizumi’s clothes, a bit big on his body, the pinkish haired male emerged from the bathroom, stretching lanky limbs over his head, a deep yawn leaving his lips. “Mattsunnnnnnnnn! Cuddles!” The male demanded, somewhat loudly, walking towards the living room. However, at the lack of a response, Hanamaki found himself pouting slightly. “Mattsun?” Hanamaki repeated, a bit quieter this time, before his eyes hit the familiar form of his lover, curled up with Iwaizumi in his arms, both fast asleep. Oh. His heart couldn’t take this… It was too cute, too perfect. Heart skipping a bit and cheeks dusting pink, Hanamaki could only stare in slight awe, eyes wide.

Oikawa was just spare four minutes late of Hanamaki, also wearing Iwaizumi’s clothes, which sadly, were a bit tight around his broad shoulders. Running pale fingers through messy brown locks, Oikawa padded down the stairs, only to frown at the side of Hanamaki staring into the living room. “Makki? Did you fall asleep standing up or something?” Oikawa teased, stepping forward—only to have his eyes meet the same adorable sight. And jesus, right at that moment he understood why Hanamaki could only stare. It was precious. Oikawa wasn’t jealous, sure, needy for attention, but… He couldn’t just tell Iwaizumi ‘no.’

“No. I see heaven.” Hanamaki replied in a hushed tone of awe, with Oikawa immediately nodding at a feverish rate. The two stood like that for a bit, believe it or not. With wide eyes and pink dusted cheeks, the two fell into silence for the first time that day. Or so, they did until emerald eyes flickered open slowly, and Iwaizumi was tiredly staring at the two.

“Tooru… C’mere.” Iwaizumi murmured, voice heavy with sleep and half consciousness as he unwrapped one arm from Matsukawa to open it up for his lover. It was perfect now. Of course, Oikawa didn’t even hesitate, walking over to the two with a dazed expression of awe and wonder still. Seeing Iwaizumi’s soft side… It was reserved for him specially, and Oikawa loved every second of it. It was soft and kind, the way that Oikawa slumped to his knees carefully, before relaxing immediately against the warmth of Iwaizumi, the strong arm wrapping around him and once again reminding him just how safe he was in these arms. With Iwaizumi still half asleep, a tired smile made its way to his lips, and emerald eyes shined softly at Oikawa.

“Mm. I love you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi murmured quietly, eyes falling shut again as he pulled the stunned brunette into his side.

Finally, as if breaking from the spell, Oikawa smiled, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s heartbeat, the sound lulling him farther and farther into his exhaustion. “I love you too, Hajime.”

Hanamaki certainly didn’t feel left out, either. Though Matsukawa was deep in sleep, Hanamaki didn’t hesitate to follow suite and crawl next to Matsukawa, taking his free arm and gently entwining their fingers, before letting his head fall slowly onto Matsukawa’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek gently against the familiar feel of his boyfriend, inhaling the nice scent. Somehow even when going without a shower, Matsukawa smelled like pine trees. Hanamaki let out a happy sigh, eyelashes fluttering over pale cheeks as his eyes closed, and his free arm gently reached up to ruffle Matsukawa’s hair, before letting his hand fall into Matsukawa’s lap, hand gently resting on his thigh.

For the whole night, that was how the four slept. Oikawa was peaceful against Iwaizumi, arms wrapped around his warm torso, fingers pressed against tanned skin of his stomach. Iwaizumi was content as well, relaxed against Matsukawa and Oikawa in his arms, he was easily able to sleep the whole night. Matsukawa awoke once, but that was only to smile at his lover and kiss his forehead and murmur a small ‘ _cutie_ ’ before immediately seeming to fall back asleep, nuzzling into both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki with a smile on his lips as he slept. Hanamaki himself was also deep in sleep, only to unconsciously smile as he was kissed, tightening his grip on Matsukawa’s hand and curling farther into his side. It was a peaceful night, the air conditioner keeping them all cool enough to still enjoy the warmth of each other all night. It was silent, full of love, and exactly the rest the third years had been craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on Tumblr; @Levi_Friggin_Ackerman or leave me criticism or love below. c:
> 
> Kudo's, Comments, Feedback, or even angry yelling is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
